


Your new Robo-Fizz Personal Companion™!

by Frantic_Antics



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: A Short One Too I May Say, Attempted robbery, Cutesy, F/M, Fizzarolli Simps Come And Get It, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Am Literally Obsessed With Him And I Know Y'all Are Too, I Really Want Wholesome Robot, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mean Thugs, Might Continue This If Enough Of Y'all Enable Me, Oh ALSO!! Reader Is An Imp :), Other, POV Second Person, Reader Just Wants to be Safe, Reader-Insert, Robot Wants to Make You Happy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frantic_Antics/pseuds/Frantic_Antics
Summary: Your delivery from Mammon's factories has just arrived! Lucky you! But you aren't so keen on using it for its intended purposes....
Relationships: Fizzarolli/Reader, Robofizz/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

Why.

That was the only word in your head as you stared at what your delivered purchase.

Your imp tail flicked from side to side aggravatedly as you put a hand to your temple, instantly beginning to regret the purchase you had just made. You let out an exhale, looking around to see if anyone saw you outside your apartment.

Luckily, no one was, since it was 2 in the morning. Why they chose to ship it at this time, you didn't know. You took in a breath, realizing you should at least bring it inside before figuring out whether or not you were going to return it. You pulled up your sleeves, putting your little clawed hands on the box and using all of your might to drag it inside. 

After about 30 minutes of you struggling, you managed to pull it off, closing the door behind you. Your took several steps back to look at it in all it's glory.

Jesus christ- the box was about as big as you!

Robo-Fizz Personal Companion™ you read, finding yourself immediately flustering up at the thought of it doing... certain things. You weren't really thinking about that when you had bought it, but looking at it now, it was kinda hard to ignore. 

Letting out a groggy yawn, it was probably wise to get some caffeine in your system so you wouldn't pass out while trying to figure out how to activate it. You made your way to the kitchenette in your apartment, which was right next to the living room where you had set the box. The smell of coffee beans filed the air as your coffee-maker prepared it for you, and as soon a it had finished, you quickly took a few swigs. It wasn't like it was going to magically make you energized and awake, but it would help prevent you from collapsing in the next hour or so.

You criss-crossed your legs as you sat on thr ground, sitting in front of the box as you continued to sip on your coffee. 

This thing was from Mammon's factory, right? Mmm.. returning it might be difficult. To heck with it, you'd tell yourself, setting your mug on the ground and getting back up onto your feet.

You tore open the top of the box as neatly as possibly, so if you did chose to return it, you could maybe get away with it. "Oomf-!" You audibly groaned as you pulled out the contents inside. Dear satan what was this thing made out of?!

Oh right- metal.

Finally heaving it onto the floor, you looked at it, realizing just how big the robot was, seeing that it's limbs were folded in the box to preserve space. 

You quickly reached into the box pulling out a small little slip of paper. "Congratulations on your Robo-Fizz Personal Companion™ purchase!" it read at the top, followed by an insurmountable wall of small text with instructions, warnings, and how they weren't liable for death or dismemberment. Yikes.

During your time reading through, you finally found instructions for how to turn it on (yes, even the manual acknowledged 'turn on' joke, much to your dismay).

You quickly stepped over to the sprawled out robot laying on your floor. All the paper said to do was press the little heart-shaped symbol on the robot's forehead. Was that all? Your tail swished hesitantly before you put a wary hand to the button, pressing down onto it.

Should something be happening..? 

You stared at the bot, furrowing your brow. Well, if the darn thing didn't work that'd be reason enough to get it returned! 

Hmph- You didn't think that Mammon's factories would be THAT cheap. You quickly sat down on your knees, leaning over and pressing the side of your head to the automaton's chest to see if you could hear any of it's systems working. 

You squinted your eyes as you kept your head there for a moment, was that a faint whirring sound or-

You felt something on the back of your head, cold, sharp, and keeping your head down. "H-huh-" your eyes quickly darted to the forefront of the robot, met with two neon green eyes.

"Boy!!! I didn't think we'd be getting right into things!!" 

You managed to pull yourself away, beginning to hyperventilate. Well. At least you knew it worked, now.

"D'awww!! You're blushing!" A voice cracked from within the grinning robot, causing you to tense up.

The robot in question would take a moment to adjust itself, now standing up. Holy heavens was it tall. "Since we're getting off to a quick start, allow me to introduce myself!" It spoke, bowing low and meeting your eye level as it did so. "I am the Robotic Fizzarolli Personal Companion™. How would you like me to call you, hm??" The guy sure was eccentric. "Uh- w-well..." You began, before the bot interrupted you "How about babes! Toots! Maybe even darling, perhaps? I'm all for pet names, dear~" it cooed out, stopping you from finishing.

"So, whaddya wanna do first, babes? I got all kinds of gadgets that can do all kinds of wonders~!" he towered over you menacingly, his sharp-toothed grin sending a chill down your spine "Nonono!" You quickly took a step back defensively, "I d-.. I don't want any of that!" You quickly protested.

".... what?" 

"I don't wanna d-do any of that." You repeated yourself, worried this might upset the Robofizz "Seriously? Or are you just playing hard to get? I can work with that, doll~" you would sit down, wrapping your arms around your knees and bringing them to your chest "Seriously..." You answered.

After a moment of unfathomably awkward silence, Robofizz would sit next to you on the floor, his form much larger than your small imp one. "S-sorry..." You apologized, regretting your purchase more than ever now.

"Heyy, don't be sorry doll~" the robot quickly placed himself behind you, seconds before his arms would extend out and around you, constricting you in something similar to that of a hug. You didn't know quite how to feel other than intimidated. You would sit like this in silence for a moment, looking up at him. He returned your looked with that same smile plastered across his face, teasing you.

After some time, he'd lift you into the air to his height, his long slinky arms wrapped around and supporting you as he turned your body around to look at him. He gently squished your cheeks with his metallic claws, laughing "I'd like to ask though, why order a personal companion when you're not looking for thst kind of thing?" He snickered and tilted his head curiously as he spoke, finding this whole situation downright hilarious.

He set you back on the floor, using a hand to catch you as you wobbled. "W-well..." you began, your small imp tail flicking as you thought. Why did you buy him again? "Uhh... well-" why was this so hard to say??

"Take your time, dear~" he teased.

"I got lonely alright-!" you quickly blurted out. Well, that part was half true. Hell wasn't kind to lonely people, emotionally, and physically. The crime rates around here were terrifying. "And.. I was hoping you could- y'know- help be an escort..?" Your shoulders sank, realizing just how damn stupid you sounded.

The robot let out a giggle, sprawling onto his stomach and resting his hands under his chin and kicking his legs childishly. "Oooohh!" He swooned "You want a bodyguard, hmmm?" You reluctantly nodded, realizing that's exactly what it was. He let out a boisterous bellow of laughter, standing up and leaning his body on yours.

Its not like you could've paid someone else to do it, they were expensive, and who knew what other kind of murderous assholes they could be. True, you made a gamble by purchasing Robofizz, but it was expensive, plus him being a robot gave you a small sense of security when you clicked 'buy'.

"You know, I think that could be arranged~" with his body leaning against you, you could still hear that same mechanical whirring like before. If you didn't know any better, it sounded like a cat purring. "And might I say, my little treasure in need of protecting, you are just ADORABLE!!" You felt your face flush yet again, growing red. "Th-thanks.." You quietly answer.

You let out a yawn after a moment, blinking a few times and realizing it was still very early in the morning. "Mm.. I'm gonna g.. go to sleep." You rubbed your eyes. You were too downright tired to debate whether or not it was wise to let him hang around unsupervised.

"Aww, already? What a shame~" He shook his head dramatically before immediately scooping you up into his arms "Wha-?!" You let out a surprised squeak as he gave you a dashing smile. "Well if I'm going to be your bodyguard, I might as well make sure you stay nice and safe, hm?? Don't know what kind of dangers are lurking on the way to your bedroom!" He bounced as he spoke, the bells on his jester hat jingling as he did so.

You couldn't help but giggle at his joke. "Alright. Its just down the h-hall." You gestured to the way. "Aye aye, babes!" He eagerly replied, bounding his way through and ducking his head under the door frame (this apartment was built for imps in mind, not big jester robots!) and into the dark room.

Rather than setting you down as you expected, he tossed himself onto your bed with you still in his arms "So! How's that for a first escort~?" He smiled, only to realize your eyes were already shut.

You couldn't help it- the heat coming from his internal processors was lulling, not to mention you were already exhausted. 

The neon glow coming from his eyes and mouth would lower in luminosity as to not disturb you. And don't worry, he didn't plan on moving.

Gosh you looked so cute sleeping like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hah hahhhhh-  
> please go easy on me, this is my first time writing for AO3, as well as writing Fizzarolli!
> 
> Let me know if you guys are interested in more! If I continue, it'll probably be more slice-of-life stuff with a few exciting events here and there to spice things up <<


	2. Chapter 2

A small groan escaped from your lips as you woke up, rubbing your eyes for like, a solid minute before opening them.

What happened again..?

You looked around, your eyes adjusting to the dark room before you noticed the elephant in the room- or rather, the robotic jester elephant in the room

"WH-" You stumbled backwards, only to find you weren't exactly in your bed to stumble out of in the first place. You looked down, seeing the coils of Robofizz's arms wrapped around and supporting you. You glanced back up to see that his eyes and teeth were now glowing their bright green hue, since they had been off earlier.

"Did you sleep well, your majesty~?" The robot fluttered his eyes as he popped his little question.

Now that you had thought about it, you did sleep better than usual. Maybe it was fact that you had someone there to make sure you were okay, a comforting reassurance. Or maybe it was the fact that you slept until 1 in the afternoon. That could also be the reason why (Good thing you didn't have work- less you'd be skinned alive).

Semi-curled up and still being held by the robot, you would clear your throat "Uhm- yeah.." You gave him a sheepish smile, before clearing your throat "Can... Can you put me down, now?" You asked, lacing your own fingers together as you prayed that Robofizz would cooperate.

"Sure thing, toots!" He elegantly sets you down with his extendo-arms, allowing you a moment to balance yourself. "Soooo what do ya wanna do now?!" The jester quickly seated himself on the side of your bed, bouncing up and down like an impling the day after extermination.

"Coffee." You briskly answered as you stumbled your way back into the kitchenette. The sound of jingling trailing along meant that he was right behind you, no doubt. You noticed you had left the coffee mug from last night (technically, early in the morning) on the floor and begrudgingly tossed it into the sink. You pulled out another mug and placed it underneath the coffeemaker. You'd awkwardly stare at Robofizz, who playfully stuck out his striped tongue in response.

Finally, after what felt like forever, you got your coffee. Only to instantly spit it out. What in hell?! Why was it so bad??? You took a second to inspect the coffeemaker to see if that's the reason it was so awful.

Maybe it was how tired you were last night that made it taste like liquid gold...

The Robotic Fizzarolli would notice your look of disappointment. "Whasamatter?" He'd ask curiously, peering over your shoulder at the coffee. You looked up to him and shrugged, moments before one of his clawed hands grasped the mug. His arm had stretched around you so that he yoinked it from under. "Hmmmmmm.... Oh!" His bright green eyes seemed to shine even brighter with the sudden exclamation.

He set the mug onto the counter, and quickly constricted he robotic arm of his free hand around one of yours, enveloping it entirely. "Say!" He locked eyes with you, a smirk spreading across his already smiling face "Why don't the two of us go out for coffee, hm??" He would offer. 

Your eyes quickly darted to your arm, which was still being lightly squeezed by the snake-like limb of Robofizz. "Uh- s-sure??" You sounded a little confused, but Robofizz admired your spirit.

He let out a bellow of hearty laughter "GOOD!! That way I can practice my bodyguarding skills~" He smiled, still teasing you about the whole situation.

"Right. Let me go get outta my PJs then." You would make your way back into your room, closing (and locking) the door behind you so no robot jesters followed and watched you get changed.

You picked something comfortable, nothing too fancy but also something you weren't ashamed to be out in.

Much to your surprise, the robot wasn't waiting outside. You walked over to the kitchen. Not there either, you found yourself wandering back down the hall to your room. Where the hell did he g-

A loud thud shook the floor behind you, quickly turning around to look up at the automaton who stood over you, prompting a startled yelp from you. It had seemed as if he had positioned himself onto the ceiling in order to leap down and scare you. Consider his little plan a success.

"My, my! That little yipe of yours was adorable, dollface~" he snickered at you as you basically recovered from nearly having a heart attack back there.

You had a hand placed to your chest, still heaving for a moment "D... don't do that. Please." He merely responded with a coy and sharp-toothed grin before wrapping his metallic hand around yours, proceeding to yank you to the foot of your apartment. "Alright- alright.." You chuckled exasperatedly, reaching over and grabbing the keys to your apartment.

You hesitated for a moment before you opened the door. Were you really going to go outside for coffee just because some robot doll you ordered suggested it??? You looked over your shoulder at him, a conflicted expression on your face.

"You getting scared, babes~?" He'd ask coyly before placing his hands on your shoulders, squeezing them lightly "Don't be! You got your little bodyguard here to protect you from Hell's perils~!" He make a squeaky noise as he pressed his body against yours before opening the door himself, shoving you outside.

You had a giggle at his enthusiasm. Looking up at him for a moment, you had to smile at the fact that he was so- willing to help. Of course, he was built to be willing in.... other ways, but you couldn't help but feel reassured somehow. That was pretty rare for you.

"Alright.. why don't we go to.. uhh...." You looked down, concentrating for a moment. After everything happening, it was safe to say your mind was elsewhere and you were drawing a blank on good coffee shops. 

Robofizz could see your puzzled look, wrapping a slinky arm around your waist and beginning to pull you down the sidewalk "Howsabout we just take a nice stroll and pick one that doesn't look like it has murderers inside?" He chimed as if it weren't really a choice for you. You would agree and the two of you were off within this circle of Hell's many streets and cities.

After some time, Robofizz released your waist on account of how nice you asked him to, and now, the both of you were walking side by side. 

To say you got a few strange looks would be... an understatement from imps staring wide-eyed at the fact you were walking around with essentially a sex robot, or little implings who clambered at the sight of the famous jester (the parents, of said implings, would promptly rush them away, knowing full well of the 'Personal Companion™' stuff...)

You began to feel your face hear up, beginning to burrow yourself into your clothing to hide from the embarrassment. In hindsight- you should've thought about this.

The robot noticed your expression, his grin faltering for a second as he realized what it was getting at you before suddenly clamping his metallic claws down onto your shoulders "I think I see a nice spot over there!!" He stretched out one arm all the way to the shop down the corner and opened up the door like the gentle-bot he is.

As you both finally reached the shop, you stepped inside, Robofizz following right behind. It was... nice. You had never been inside before. There were all kinds of decorations set about that gave the place a cozy feeling. There were hardly any other customers inside, so you both could have some coffee without many judgemental stares! You made your way to the countertop seating, hopping onto one of the elevated stools. Robofizz would follow suit, sitting right next to you as he leaned himself on the countertop.

The imp working behind the counter would finish up turning on one of the brewers, before turning to you two. He stared quietly for a moment, quickly realizing what was going on. His eyes darted between the two fo you before he held up his hands "Hey, no judgement here. What can I get you both?" You thought about it quietly for a moment before realizing something.

"Hey.. Fizz? Can you.. drink stuff? Y'know since you're a robot...?" You asked, hoping he wouldn't be upset with the question. 

Quite the opposite happened, actually. "Why of course I can!" He took on a mischievous grin "I was made to take in **all kinds** of liquids, dollface~" his teasing tone immediately making your face go redder than usual.

You turned look back at the imp behind the counter, ordering your favorite kind of coffee flusteredly, trying to ignore what Robofizz said. "W-what do you want?" You meekly asked him, still recuperating.

"I'd like the same!" He chirped, clapping his hands. Thankfully you had grabbed your clothes that had your cash inside earlier, so you could easily pay for both. 

The worker nodded at your request and instantly brewed it up with a craftsmanship you hadn't let yourself enjoy in a while. You gave the man the desired amount he'd ask for before quickly sipping away at the coffee.

Robofizz, a little unfamiliar with drinking stuff regularly would try to mimic you, causing you to laugh "Oh, dont make fun of me!" Now he was the flustered one. "It's not my fault I don't have practice with this sort of thing!" He pouted playfully, in response you put a hand to his shoulder in a joking way

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

After some time, the both of you had finished your coffee drinks, more invigorated than ever! You thanked the man who made it for you and proceeded to head to the door, moments before Robofizz zipped in front of you, his bells jingling as he moved "Let me get that for you~" he gave a charming grin as he opened the door as you walked back outside. 

As soon as you two were back out, Robofizz would coil one of his extendable arms all around yours before lacing his clawed fingers around your soft impish ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!!!!  
> Im so happy you guys liked the last one, i just HAD to make another!
> 
> Apologies if this one's a little slow! I can guarantee that the next one will be a bit more exciting~


	3. Chapter 3

As the two of your held hands, you couldn't help but smile as you looked up at the robotic individual. He noticed your stares, sticking out his striped tongue in response coyly.

It was strange. For once in your whole time in Hell, you finally felt... happy. You'd quickly give yourself an internal scolding as soon as you had the thought. You had only received him yesterday! It wasn't even yesterday, it was in the morning! Jeez- you were so quick to let your guard down, it was a darn miracle you haven't been erased yet.

The two of you would stroll in silence for some time, you glancing up at where you two were walking. You didn't really know if you should go back home, or just continue aimlessly before he interrupted your thinking, seemingly having the same idea. "Soooooo whatcha wanna do now, cupcake~?" 

The nickname caused you to cough, still taken by surprise by how flirtatious his programming made him. 

"Well..." You thought for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse to stay out. "I have been meaning to go out to get groceries" You quickly realized how boring that sounded, trying to recover from it "I mean- its not as fun as getting coffee but- uh.."

You hadn't noticed, but as you rambled on and looked down at the concrete, the robot had placed himself right behind you. Thanks to his extendable arms, his hand was still laced with yours as he repositioned himself. More specifically, he had repositioned himself with his chin resting on your head. Luckily your imp horns weren't in the way as he did so. "Don't care, babes! Let's go!"

Letting out a small giggle, you would raise your free hand and pat the robot on his cheek. It was a little awkward walking like this, with his head perched on yours, but it was alright. That is- it was until...

"GYAHH-!!"

An earsplitting battlecry emitted from a band of figures as jumped in front of the two of you. Two imps that brandished their own weapons and a burly hellhound. One of the imp's horns were cracked, and the other imp wore a ski-mask over their face. The hellhound was a black coloration, with a scar over one of his eyes.

Your eyes quickly darted as the three devilish fiends surrounded you two. "HAHAHAAaa!!" The cracked-horned imp let out a cruel laugh, throwing his shoulders back as he did so. You were starting to grow more and more panicked, quickly picking up on what the situation was turning into. "I'm sure you already know how this is gonna go. Hand over your wallet!!" The sound of a gun clicking made you realize you'd outta do what he said.

"Wait-" the hellhound's eyes widened before he seemed to let out a bellow of laughter. He eyed Robofizz "What the fuck?!!" He looked down at you, snickering in disbelief "You walkin' around with a god damn robot-slut?! BAHAA!" The two imps also seemed to laugh at this.

You were currently reaching into your pocket for your cash as this ensued. You felt like you could hold your own but- you really didn't want to be confrontational... and the insults weren't helping. Besides- you didn't have a whole lot of money to lose. You glanced upwards to notice Robofizz, who was no longer resting over you. 

He had that same sharp grin plastered on his face, yet his narrowed eyes seemed to say something else. "Well gentlemen~!" Robofizz would unlatch his hand from yours, his metallic limb dropping onto the ground. "I don't think you're in any place to be judging!" You raised a brow, your tail nervously flicking and wondering what Robofizz could possibly be referring to.

"After all, who tries to rob someone without weapons~?" The band of thieves looked confused, before everyone had noticed that Robofizz's arms had slinked around then and took a tight hold onto their guns before promptly tossing them up up and away!

"The shit-??" They watched as their firearms were thrown away before turning back to Robofizz, growling. You didn't quite know how to react, letting out a small whimper as you ducked behind Robofizz. 

"Okay asshole, you wanna do things the hard way?!" The masked imp barked, pulling out a knife.

"I'd have it no other way~!" Robofizz's head did a full 360° spin as he retorted, clearly enjoying himself. You smartly took several steps back, as the band of jerks now focused their attention on him. 

The imp holding the knife would lunge at Robofizz, who's legs extended, getting him up and out of the way from the blade. He would quickly thrust his arms down and grab the imp by his horns, throwing him into the hellhound.

The broken horned imp hissed as he watched his comrades take the hit, leaping onto Robofizz's back. His head turned to face the attacker, before his body would begin spinning in a quick fashion. You could help but watch with your jaw agape. Robofizz was built for... so why would he... who would design a companion bot to do this?!

Robofizz let out a cackle of laughter as he threw the imp onto the ground, wrapping his serpentine-esque arms around the poor guy and constricting his movements. The hellhound would shove the other imp aside before he grabbed one of Robofizz's arms, yanking him down onto the ground and causing the robot to help before being pushed onto the ground. The hellhound pressed a steel-spiked foot onto Robofizz, snarling.

"I ain't letting some whore bucket toss me around!" The canine's glare would land on you. "You-" with his foots still planted on Robofizz's chest, he grabbed you by the wrist. "Give me all your cash or your robot pet gets it." Without hesitation you would begin to reach for your money once again, he snapped "Hurry up, bitch!" 

Your shaking hands couldn't move any faster, your shaken state looked down to see Robofizz who... wasn't smiling. In fact, he was frowning. His eyes were locked on the hellhound before a fist of his sprung up from his forearm and socked the hellhound in the chin before slinking up and coiling his limbs around the hellhound's. He didn't look like he was enjoying himself by now. The hellhound clawed at him.

You covered your mouth in horror as you watched part of Robofizz's face tear, exposing his wires and metallic endoskeleton, sending a chill down your spine.

Eventually, the hellhound collapsed, leaving Robofizz looming over the individuals that had just tried to rob you.

"F... Fizz-" you managed to choke out, glancing up at the robot. Now more than ever it was obvious that he was a robot. His jester clothing and face had been scratched good by that hellhound. You worriedly reached up to cup face with your hands. "You... I cant believe you would.." You looked down at the imps and hellhound.

After a moment, Robofizz let out a hearty chuckle, as if nothing had happened. "What? You ordered me to be your bodyguard without knowing all the things I could do? Goodness, dollface." He booped you with one of his clawed fingers.

After witnessing what had just happened, to say you were a little intimidated would be an understatement. A killing machine robot with the capabilities you had just witnessed... razor sharp teeth and claws and limbs that could constrict? In hindsight you _really_ should have thought about that beforehand.

He seemed to notice your tense look, his smirk replaced with a look of concern before you quickly spoke up.

"H-hey! We should get you fixed!" You didn't want to dwell on the whole 'being intimidated' thing in all honesty. He did quite literally save you (well- he saved your money, at least), so of course you needed to return the favor! You recalled a place that (although their price for repair was a total scam,) could probably get him back to normal!

For once, it was you that had latched onto Robofizz's arm, wrapping yours around his as you nudged him to move along, to which he would gladly do so with the biggest grin. "Awww, I didn't know you cared to much dollface~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [For clarification, the imps and hellhound in this chapter are NOT from I.M.P :) Don't worry, they'll show up eventually...]
> 
> SO SORRY ABOUT THIS COMING OUT LATE!!  
> Been celebrating the holidays (safely) with my family as well as enjoying time away from school!
> 
> I hope all of you have had a wonderful time, as well as a Happy New Year! Thank you all of you for the kudos as well as the amazing comments you guys have been leaving :') they mean so much to me and really make my day. I'm so ecstatic my dumb little story about the robot clown make you guys happy! 
> 
> More to come!


End file.
